There are various boiling detecting devices on the market, but none of them can be satisfactorily applied to a heater which is not integrally formed with the heated container. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved boiling detector for a stove which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantage.